


A+ Library Customer Service

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, First Kiss, Librarian Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves the library because they go above and beyond to help him out, well one librarian in particular. But that's his job, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ Library Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Sterek. Library. Someone stops being oblivious."
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93085696323/sterek-library-someone-stops-being-oblivious).

Stiles is a huge fan of libraries. Ok yeah, the Internet is great, but there’s just something about holding a book in his hand that is so much better than straining his eyes trying to read a crappy PDF version of The Iliad someone scanned in on his computer. He’s a poor grad student, and if he doesn’t have to buy his books or condemn himself to wearing glasses in 3 years, then he’s not going to.

Plus, the service at this library is fantastic. He’s never met such an enthusiastic and helpful bunch of librarians. Okay, so it’s really just one librarian in particular, but Derek is the best. He has a stack of books relevant to Stiles’s interests ready and waiting for him before he comes in, and he even orders more from other libraries, keeping Stiles up to date on their status. Even though, technically, he shouldn’t be eating in the library, Derek lets him when he’s on duty, and sometimes, when there’s no one else around Derek will invite him behind the desk and let him nap on the couch in the employee lounge.

Sometimes, Derek will ask him about what he’s studying or researching about, and Derek will smile and nod and let him talk his ear off about mythology. Occasionally Stiles ends up so focused on what he’s reading or writing, that he doesn’t realize how late it is, but Derek doesn’t interrupt him, lets him stay a little after they’re closed so he can finish his thought. 

Seriously, best librarian ever. When he tells Scott all about this, Scott rolls his eyes and says Stiles is an idiot. Stiles doesn’t get it, but shrugs it off because Scott just clearly doesn’t understand good customer service.

"That’s not customer service, dude."

"Uh, yeah it is. What else would it be," Stiles asks, wondering why he’s even at their apartment when he could be at the library… with Derek.

"I’m pretty sure he likes you. I wouldn’t stay longer at work for just anybody."

"No, Derek is just appreciative of other studious persons."

"Does he let other people stay late?"

Stiles thinks about that. “Uh… no? I don’t know?”

"Does he let anyone else sneak in food?"

"Noooooo….."

"Does he let anyone else besides you behind the desk and let them nap in the  _employees only_  room?”

"Are you saying he’s giving me special treatment?"

"Yes."

"Because he likes me?"

"Exactly."

Stiles stares at Scott while his brain processes this information. “I gotta go,” he says before grabbing his keys and fleeing from the apartment.

"Do you like me?" Stiles asks, out of breath, his chest heaving as he leans over the librarian’s desk in front of Derek.

"Yes…" Derek says slowly.

"No, I mean, like me like me. Like ‘you want to ask me out on a date, but haven’t gotten up the courage to do it yet’ like me."

"I…," Derek’s cheeks redden.

"Oh my god, you do!"

"I wasn’t sure how to… I was waiting because I didn’t know if you…" Derek coughs. "Um yes. I do like you like you."

Stiles grins, leans further over the counter to grab Derek’s shirt in both fists to pull him close. “I like you like you, too.” Then he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
